The present invention relates to a mobile communication system for charging calls in a mobile radio network having a cellular structure based on radio cells and, more particularly, charging calls that are determined as preferred calls in a manner different than usual charging of numbers called that are not preferred.
It is generally known that mobile radio networks such as those according to the GSM standard (Global System for Mobile Communication) have a cellular network structure consisting of a plurality of radio cells as the smallest radio coverage areas. Several radio cells can be combined into intermediate regions, whose size can also be variably specified by the network operator dependent on the requirements presented by traffic density and flow, population density and subscriber mobility. The network operator specifies a radio network plan containing the structure, arrangement and number of the radio cells and intermediate regions. It is also known that a mobile radio network having a cellular network structure comprises radio equipment for sending and receiving signaling information and payload information to and from the mobile stations as well as switching equipment for switching through signaling connections and payload connections. Storage equipment in the radio network contains the subscriber data of the registered mobile subscribers who want to transmit and receive calls. At least one charging device is arranged in the mobile radio network for determining the respective charge for a call. The changing device records the call-related data record of the A subscriber (calling subscriber) and the B subscriber (called subscriber)xe2x80x94and computes the call charge dependent on these data records. Because of the growing number of deregulated communication networks, a high demand for mobility and reduced prices for telecommunication services, in addition to high costs for preparing the last mile for a permanent network connection of a wirebound subscriber, it is desirable in a mobile communication system, to have a fee structure for charging calls that is more flexible for the subscriber. This would make the wirebound subscribers, who usually have lower charges than mobile subscribers, more willing to change to mobile communication.
The international patent application WO 97/23081 teaches a method and a system for controlling calls both for subscribers of a stationary network and for subscribers of a mobile radio network exclusively by coupling with equipment (e.g. SSP,SCP,SDF) of an intelligent network (IN). The use of IN equipment enables the known system to put a special charge into effect for a limited number of network subscribers without substantial modifications of the telecommunication network. The intelligent network is thus an unconditional requirement for realizing this solution described in this reference. Outside the mobile radio network (MCN) and, thus, not in a storage means of the mobile radio network, the intelligent network stores several number pairs to which a common call number is unambiguously allocated. A subscriber-specific IN storage means is provided as storage means for accepting these numbers.
Therefore, there is a need to create a mobile communication system by which the charging of calls in the mobile radio network can be better adapted to the needs and desires of mobile subscribers with respect to a more flexible fee structure. Beyond this, a mobile station that supports the more flexible fee structure is set forth.
This need is met by the features of the present invention including a mobile communication system for charging calls that can be sent and received by mobile stations of mobile subscribers in a mobile radio network. The mobile communication system includes radio equipment configured for sending and receiving at least one of signaling and payload information to and from the mobile stations. Additionally, switching equipment is provided that is configured to switch at least one of signaling and payload connections between the network and the mobile stations. Storage equipment is provided to store subscriber data of the mobile subscriber and a charging device records call related data records and calculates respective call charges dependent on the data records. The system also includes defining and managing one or more preferred call numbers for each of the mobile subscribers and allocating an item of control information to a destination call number that is dialed with a call in order to denote that the destination call number is a preferred call number. The destination call number is then compared to one or more of the preferred call numbers defined for the mobile subscriber and when the destination call number is identical to a preferred call number, call charges are determined by the charging device in a prescribed manner different from normal call charges.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a mobile station for sending and receiving calls of mobile subscribers in a mobile radio network having a cellular structure that is based on radio cells includes a control management unit configured for respectively defining and managing one or more preferred call numbers for each of the mobile subscribers. Additionally, the mobile station includes a comparison unit configured to compare a destination call number that has dialed a particular call to the preferred call numbers, the destination call number having an item of control information allocated thereto to denote that the destination call number is a preferred call number. A receiving/transmitting unit is provided that is configured to signal the item of control information marking the present subject preferred call number to the mobile radio network together with the destination call number whenever the destination call number is identical to the preferred call number. Hence, call charges within the mobile radio network are calculated by the charging device in a prescribed manner different from normal call charges when the destination call number is identical to the preferred call number.
According to another aspect of the invention, one or more preferred call numbers for the mobile subscribers are defined and managed. A destination call number dialed with the call, to which an item of control information is allocated marking the fact that this is a matter of a preferred call number, is compared to the preferred call numbers defined for the mobile subscriber; and when the destination call number is identical to a preferred number, the call charges are determined by the charging device in a different way than the usual charging. Based on the subscriber-specific specification of preferred call numbers, every mobile subscriber has the possibility, in principle, to select and define specific call destinations that are charged differently than other calls such as charging based on a more favorable fee schedule, for example. This increases the flexibility of the mobile subscribers and of the network operators in terms of scheduling calling rates. Furthermore, the invention increases the readiness of the subscribers to change to mobile communication. The network operator and service provider can offer the mobile subscribers more flexibility in the fee structure through the preferred numbers and can, thus, attain a graduated fee structure.
According to another development of the invention, the preferred call numbers are stored either at the mobile station or at the network side. At the network side, it is possible to distinguish between storing the preferred numbers as subscriber data in at least one subscriber database for the mobile radio network and storing the preferred numbers in at least one subscriber database of a service control point of an intelligent network. An advantage of storing at the mobile station side is that the mobile subscriber can modify, add, delete and retrieve the preferred call numbers himself, such as via a subscriber-controlled input. Given storage at the network side, the preferred numbers are managed and controlled by the operator of the mobile radio network or by the operator of the intelligent network. The preferred numbers can also be influenced via a subscribers""s own input when stored at the network side.
It has proven advantageous to store the preferred call numbers at the mobile station side in the subscriber identity module (SIM). A memory entry is preferably formed by the preferred call number and at least one pertaining call destination.
It is also advantageous when the memory entry comprises a short code marking the preferred call number and also comprises the name of the called subscriber as call destination, which corresponds, in a way, to a telephone book in the mobile station.
The mobile radio network is informed of the presence of a preferred call number in that the control information marking the presence of a preferred call number is signaled together with the destination number from the mobile station to the mobile radio network, which prompts a subscriber-specific charging of the call based on the information received.
It is advantageous for the mobile subscriber when information that indicates at least the subscriber-specific charging of the call is made available by the mobile network is signaled to the mobile station, and is displayed to the subscriber by the mobile station.
According to another development of the invention, the preferred call numbers can also be stored at the network side in the charging device and the presence of a preferred number can be first taken into consideration only in the linking of the data records for determining the call charge.
The mobile station for supporting the flexible charging comprises means by which one or more preferred call numbers are respectively defined and managed for the mobile subscribers. A destination number dialed with the call, to which an item of control information is allocated that denotes this is a matter of a preferred call number, is compared to the preferred call numbers defined for the mobile subscriber. If the destination call number is identical to a preferred call number, an item of information marking the presence of a preferred call number is signaled to the mobile radio network together with the destination number, so that at the network side the call charges are calculated by the charging device in a different manner than usual based on the information received.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth, in part, in the description that follows and, in part, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.